Prequel Selamanya: Kisah Kita
by Kuro-neko Yuu
Summary: "Teme, tenanglah..."    "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Itu terjadi di depan mataku, tapi aku tak bisa menghindarkannya dari bahaya!"    "Itu diluar kuasamu, teme."    "Aku benar-benar suami yang tak berguna! Arrgghhh!" Sasuke menjambak frustasi rambutnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masih selalu punya Mashashi Kishimoto ^^d

Genre: Family, hurt

Yey! Selesai juga cerita ini. Maaf kalau pendek ya? Saya membuat fic ini lewat hape. m(_ _)m

OK, selamat membaca!

Harap tekan tombol **BACK/KEMBALI** jika tidak suka. hehehe

Prequel Selamanya:

**Kisah Kita**

Cip cip cip

Sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah tirai kamar seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker. Ia hanya menggeliat sesaat sekadar menanggapi sambutan selamat pagi dari sang mentari. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah tenggelam di balik selimutnya.

Cklek!

Mendengar seseorang yang mendekatinya, rasa malasnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Sudah 5 tahun ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia tak bosan, begitu pula dengan wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Benar-benar malas untuk bangun. Bahkan jika bisa, ia tak ingin bangun dan menarik wanita disampingnya untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Ia akan benar-benar melakukan itu jika bukan karena takut tak diacuhkan oleh wanitanya karena ia berani menyeretnya ke tempat tidur lagi.

"Tuan Uchiha..." Panggilnya dengan kelembutan, "Aku tahu Anda sudah bangun. Ini sudah cukup untuk bangun siang di hari libur."

"Hn..." Ia menjawab dengan nada seolah-olah malas membuka mata.

"Aku tahu Anda sudah bangun. Baiklah. Itu berarti Anda melewatkan makanan kesukaan Anda." Godanya.

"Eh?" Lelaki itu menyingkap selimut dr wajahnya. Masih berpura-pura malas untuk bangun.

"Hm?" Wanita itu tersenyum dengan nada tanya.

"Baiklah, aku bangun. Tapi...bisakah aku mendapatkan itu?"

"Lima tahun bersamamu, tak mungkin aku tak hafal kebiasaanmu, tuan Uchiha." Ucapnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir tuan Uchiha di depannya. Si Uchiha tersenyum sesaat.

"I love you...my lovely..."

"Love you too..." Balas wanita itu.

Wajah yang tampak dingin jika di mata orang lain itu, tampak ramah jika di depan wanitanya. Senyumnya, tak ia berikan ke sembarang orang. Kehangatan sikapnya, hanya pada wanita yang ia cintai. Ia tak peduli pada wanita-wanita di luar sana yang memuja ketampanan dan sikap cool-nya. Ia tak peduli pendapat wanita lain. Hanya peduli pada pendapat wanitanya. Ia akan menjadi dingin seperti musim salju di depan wanita lain, tapi menjadi sehangat musim semi ketika di depannya. Ia adalah laki-laki yang angkuh untuk wanita lain, tapi begitu romantis untuk nyonya Uchihanya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan nyonya Uchiha merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menuju ruang makan. Nyonya Uchiha, dan nona Uchihanya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Tou-chan malas! Huh!" Protes si Nona Uchiha sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Gemas. Itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke.

"Hukum tou-chan, Hikari." Timpal Hinata, sang Nyonya Uchiha diiringi tawa kecil.

"Wah, rupanya tuan putri-tuan putriku berencana menghukumku ya, hm?"

"Huh!" Lagi, Hikari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Hikari saja sudah bangun dan membantu kaa-chan."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya!" Hikari menjulurkan lidah, menanggapi candaan ayahnya.

"Pintar sekali putri ayah." Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada gadis berusia 3,5 tahun di depannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo makan. Kalau dingin, tidak enak loh." Sela Hinata.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap keluarga Uchiha itu.

Begitu hangat atmosfer diantara mereka. Hinata, sudah menikah selama 5 tahun dengan Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha setelah berpacaran hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu. Singkat bukan? Mereka pun dulu kenal karena ketidaksengajaan.

Lima tahun lalu, Sasuke bertemu Hinata saat acara festival kembang api. Saat itu Hinata tengah mencari-cari Hanabi, adik kandungnya, yang tersesat. Saat tengah mencari-cari, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia berusaha menarik diri, namun gagal. Laki-laki itu terlalu kuat. Ditambah lagi suasana yang ramai dan karena kimono yang ia kenakan. Tiba di depan sebuah salah satu penjual, barulah laki-laki itu berhenti.

"La- eh?" Sasuke tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat seorang gadis tak dikenal terengah-engah di depannya. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Kk...kau yang si...hah..apa?" Jawab Hinata, "Kau tt...tiba-tiba saja menarikku!" Hinata kesal. Tapi ia hanya bisa tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya justru bengong.

Sasuke masih mengamati gadis bermata lavender itu. Wajahnya yang mungil terbingkai beberapa helai rambut indigonya, sedang yang lainnya dijepit ke atas di belakang. Cantik. Pikir Sasuke.

Karena tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali mencari Hanabi. Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun terlambat, gadis itu sudah hilang ditelan kerumunan orang yang memadati festival. Ia pun teringat hal yang harus dilakukannya. Mencari Sakura, saudara tirinya, yang hilang karena dia salah menarik orang.

Penasaran akan gadis itu, Sasuke mencari tahu. Bukan hal yang sulit. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah dapat menemukan Hinata. Ternyata ia seorang guru TK di TK Himawari yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Selama satu minggu, ia berusaha mendekati Hinata.

Niat dan sikap baiknya, untung saja ditanggapi dengan baik pula oleh Hinata. Entah karena apa, lambat laun ia juga jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Tepat seminggu setelah usahanya mendekati Hinata, Sasuke melamarnya. Diwakili setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah cincin, Sasuke melamar Hinata untuk menjadi istrinya. Ya, istri, bukan pacar. Sasuke sudah benar-benar jatuh hati pada sosok Hinata. Dia tak peduli meski baru mengenal gadis itu sebentar. Ia hanya peduli, ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Hinata menerima lamaran Sasuke yang mendadak itu. Tapi tetap saja, akhirnya jari manis Hinata dihiasi cincin dari Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke, cinta bisa dijalin setiap waktu. Hatinya benar-benar sudah terpaut pada bidadari itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata.

"Sasuke, tadi Naruto menelfon. Dia mengajakmu keluar." Ujar Hinata sembari membereskan meja makan.

"Hn. Mau apa si baka-dobe itu?"

"Mungkin saja dia ingin sekadar berbicara dengan sesama pria."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya nanti."

"Oh iya. Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Nanti aku ke rumah Ino, dia memintaku untuk membantunya bersiap."

"Pertunangannya dengan Sai? Perlu aku antar?"

"Iya. Eh...tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," Hinata pergi ke dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang makan. "Hikari, nanti main di rumah Obaa-san dulu ya?"

"Baa-chan? Ya, Hikari mau!" Sahutnya kegirangan.

"Baiklah, nanti kaa-chan antar."

"Hinata, aku pergi pukul 8."

"Iya, Sasuke. Tapi jangan lupa kau mandi..." Goda Hinata dengan sedikit tawa kecil, "Jika tidak, Naruto harus memakai masker seperti Kakashi."

"Hn? Apa kau sedang mengejekku, Nyonya Uchiha?" Ucap Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan, tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Hinata. Hinata memang sudah terbiasa atas tingkah Sasuke yang sering mengagetkannya. Walaupun sudah terbiasa, ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah hilang darinya, yaitu rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan mesra. Meski itu hanya sebuah pelukan seperti sekarang ini.

"Dasar kepiting rebus," goda Sasuke setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Hinata, dan tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah, "Aku pergi dulu ya...Hinataku." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada mesra.

"Ii...iya..." Jawabnya yang masih belum melepas dari rona di wajahnya. Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka pintu, Hinata menarik bajunya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Hinata, hm?"

Tak menjawab, Hinata tiba-tiba mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke keheranan. Tentu saja ini bukan kebiasaan. Jarang sekali Hinata memberinya ciuman atas kemauannya sendiri. "Hati-hati di jalan ya?" Pesan Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Iya," Ia membuka pintu, "Kau juga, Hinata."

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke masih teringat perlakuan Hinata tadi. Senyuman geli, senang, dan rasa heran bercampur. Ia lalu membawa mobilnya melaju ke kediaman Uzumaki. Hari ini ia diajak si pirang itu membicarakan sebuah bisnis dan pasti sedikit pembicaraan antar lelaki. Apa itu? Author juga tak tahu, karena bukan laki-laki...hehe *diinjek-injek*. Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah sampai di depan kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto pun juga sudah menunggunya. Setelah Naruto masuk ke mobil, mereka melaju ke tempat tujuan. Rupanya mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe yang berada di dekat bukit. Suasana yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran meski sambil membicarakan bisnis.

Duk!

Sebuah suara yang mengisyaratkan mobil Sasuke menabrak sesuatu, membuat Sasuke melihat kaca spion. Rupanya ia menabrak sebuah pohon saat terlalu mundur memarkir mobilnya. Setelah sedikit memajukan mobil, ia turun untuk mengecek bagian belakang mobilnya. Untung tak apa. Tapi perhatiannya justru lebih tertuju ke bawah, pada ban mobilnya. Rupanya, ban mobil Sasuke berada tepat di sedikit semak lavender, dan membuat beberapa lavender itu patah.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada si mata lavender. Sejenak perasaannya menjadi cemas. Tapi segera ia menyingkirkan perasaan itu.

"Ada apa, teme?" Tegur Naruto.

"Tak apa."

Mereka lalu mengambil sebuah tempat di beranda kafe. Empat jam sudah cukup lama bagi 2 pria itu untuk membicarakan masalah serius. Sebenarnya kali ini Naruto ingin meminta pertimbangan Sasuke. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk istrinya, Sakura yang juga merupakan adik tiri Sasuke, 2 minggu lagi di peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-5 tahun.

"Hei, teme! Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan kejutan untuk Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan?" Usul Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Ulang tahun pernikahan kita jatuh di hari yang sama, kita beri saja kejutan bersamaan."

"Hn..." Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "tak buruk, kupikir. Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Bagus!"

Dengan gaya ala bapak-bapak, *digeplak NaruSasu* eh gaya ala pria dewasa, mereka mulai mendiskusikan kejutan untuk istri mereka. Ya, mereka ingin memberikan hal spesial untuk bidadari masing-masing. Tak terasa matahari sudah condong ke barat. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Ketika mengemudikan mobilnya, Sasuke tampak gelisah. Perasaannya makin tak karuan.

Omake

Uwaaaaahh! Dalam satu hari dapat 7 review! Buat author baru, itu sangat menyenangkan. Arigatou gozaimasu. _

sesuai request, ini ada cerita prequelnya. Wait..ini prequel, kan? O.o

Yaa... pokoknya saya sangat berterimakasih! _

erimakasih sudah membaca bagian satu, dan silahkan lanjut ke bagian kudua! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Masih aja Masashi Kishimoto! *tinju tembok(?)*

Genre: Hurt

Warning: Typo? OOC, pendek! de el el

Summary: Entah karena apa, perasaan Sasuke selalu gelisah jika mendaati sesuatu yang mengingatkannya tentang istrinya. Ia mencoba tenang sampai hal itu terjadi di depan matanya.

Prequel Selamanya:

**Kisah Kita** (bagian 2)

"Hei, teme! Kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa, dobe." Ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menepikan mobil di dekat sebuah perempatan jalan. Ia mengambil handphone di sakunya dan menghubungi rumah ayahnya. Ia menanyakan Hikari, namun ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Hikari baik-baik saja.

"Hinata..." Ia pun segera menghubungi Hinata.

"Moshi moshi?" Sapa suara di seberang telfon.

"Hinata, kau dimana?"

"Aku di sebuah toko sedang menemani Ino. Ia bingung sekali memilih aksesoris."

"Hn. Ya sudah, hati-hati, Hinata."

"Iya..."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Seakan baru lepas dari sebuah kesulitan.

"Teme?"

"Tak apa, dobe."

"Dari tadi kau tampak aneh. Ada masalah?"

"Hn. Perasaaku hanya sedikit tidak nyaman."

"Aku saja yang mengemudi. Kau istirahatlah."

"Hn."

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan bertukar posisi. Mengemudi dengan kondisi seperti itu, memang tidak baik bagi Sasuke.

Ckiiit!

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah belakang. Spontan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rupanya terjadi sebuah kecelakaan.

Orang-orang tampak berkerumun, mencoba membantu. Awalnya Sasuke ingin tak peduli, tapi ia tiba-tiba melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang. "Ino...Hinata!"

Ia segera berlari ke arah kerumunan itu. Begitu menerobos dinding manusia di depannya, tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"HINAATAAAAA!"

Tanpa aba-aba, ia membawa wanita yang beberapa detik lalu tergeletak di jalan setelah tubunya terhempas karena ditabrak sebuah mobil. Degub jantungnya semakin cepat. Aliran darah Sasuke juga seakan mendesir lebih kencang. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia membawa...Hinata, wanita yang menjadi korban itu, ke mobilnya.

"Dobe! Cepat ke rumah sakit terdekat! CEPAAT!"

"Ii...iya, teme."

Naruto melaju kencang di jalanan. Ia tak henti-hentinya membunyikan klakson membelah jalanan. Sasuke di belakang, mendekap erat Hinata yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Hinata! Bertahan! Bertahanlah! Kumohon..." Sasuke semakin erat mendekap Hinata.

"Sasu...ukh...Sasuke..."

"Sudah, diam saja kau!" Ia membentak pelan pada Hinata.

"Sa...sasu..." Hinata tampak kesulitan berbicara.

"Ya...Hinataku?" Sasuke semakin tak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Aishiteru..." Ucap Hinata seakan itu terakhir kalinya ia bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

"Aishiteru yo..." Perasaan Sasuke semakin tak karuan.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Naruto segera memanggil paramedis untuk menolong Hinata tanpa perintah. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur di ruang ICU. Ingin menemani Hinata. Tapi ia tak mendapat izin. Tak henti-hentinya ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu ICU.

"Teme, tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Itu terjadi di depan mataku, tapi aku tak bisa menghindarkannya dari bahaya!"

"Itu diluar kuasamu, teme."

"Aku benar-benar suami yang tak berguna! Arrgghhh!" Sasuke menjambak frustasi rambutnya. Dinding di hadapannya pun tak luput dari lampiasan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal. Hinata celaka di depan matanya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Ya?" Sasuke bergegas menghampirinya.

"Silahkan masuk. Yang lain, mohon tunggu diluar."

Sasuke bergegas memasuki ruangan. Tak jauh dari pintu, ia melihat istrinya terbaring lemah. Ia mendekati Hinata dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke lemah.

"Hm...kk...kau cengeng, Sasuke..."

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Diciumnya kening Hinata. Lagi, air mata meleleh di pipi Sasuke, "Ma...af..." Hati Sasuke semakin sakit, "Aku...aku tak bisa menjagamu...hikss..."

"Sasuke...bisakah aku mendapat sebuah pelukan?"

"Tentu..." Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekap Hinata, "Apapun untukmu..."

"Jaga dirimu dan Hikari baik-baik ya, Sasuke?"

"Diam! Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku. Kau tak boleh ingkar janji..."

"Nghm.. Iya..." Jawab Hinata. Lalu Sasuke merasakan tangan Hinata membalas pelukannya, "Maaf..." Ucap Hinata lirih. Tapi tak sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak akan aku biarkan kau mengingkari janjimu," Sasuke tercekat, "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Pasti!"

"Uhm..."

"Kau harus! Aku tak bisa kalau tak ada kau." Sasuke mempererat dekapannya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin sendiri..."

Dekapan Hinata melemah, "Aku mengantuk, Sasuke..."

"Tidak!" Sasuke melihat monitor Kardiograf, "Jangan, kumohon. Tidak...! Dokter!"

Terlambat. Sesaat sebelum dokter menyentuh Hinata, monitor yang memantau detak jantung Hinata sudah menjadi garis lurus. Alat pacu jantung pun sudah tidak bisa memberikan harapan untuk wanita berambut indigo itu.

"HINAAATAAAA!" Sasuke kembali histeris. Ia mendekap erat-erat tubuh Hinata, "Bangun, Hinata! Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Bangun, Hinata!" Hanya suara Sasuke yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Tou-chan..." Hikari mendekati Sasuke, "Kaa-chan?" Tanya Hikari yang entah mengapa air mata membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke kembali memeluk erat Hikari, "Ma...af, Hikari..." Desis Sasuke. Hanya maaf. Hanya kata maaf yang Sasuke bisa ucapkan untuk mewakili rasa bersalahnya, kesedihannya, juga merasa bodoh atas dirinya. Sedangkan Hikari, ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Sejak Hinata disemayamkan sampai dimakamkan, ia tak menampakkan diri. Ia tak mampu menatap tubuh rapuh istrinya yang kini terbujur kaku itu. Kesedihan dan rasa bersalahnya terlalu egois untuk bisa membuat Sasuke mengalah melepaskan wanita itu.

Dua minggu kemudian...

Hari ini, tepat dua minggu setelah meninggalnya Hinata. Hari ini pula, tepat lima tahun ia dan Hinata hidup bersama, andai Hinata masih di sisinya.

Greek..

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Ia berjalan tanpa semangat hidup meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak ada orang yang ia jumpai ketika mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Hening. Sepi. Sunyi. Tak acuh, ia melanjutkan langkah. Cuaca tampak mendung seperti akan turun hujan. Lagi-lagi ia tampak tak acuh. Ia berjalan ke tempat istrinya. Makam. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Ia meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. Rupanya sebuah kalung. Ya, rencananya itu adalah hadiah kejutan untuk Hinata. Sasuke meletakkan kalung itu di depan nisan Hinata.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-5, Hinata..." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum miris.

Ia lalu diam. Hingga hujan turun, ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kau meninggalkanku. Sendiri."

Rutukan kesedihan masih menyelimuti sang Uchiha. Sendiri. Separuh napasnya bagai diambil paksa. Belahan jiwanya telah diambil kembali. Tapi mau tak mau, ia harus menerima itu.

~Omake~

Finish! .  
>Bikin fic lewat hape emang ngga gampang biar ngga salah nempatin. Ini bukan sequel A.A, tapi prequel.<br>Yang menjadi inspirasi ini adalah samwan. Gomenasai, waktu itu udah bikin sedih. m(_ _)m  
>Fic ini juga dibuat atas permintaan reviewers. Semoga tidak mengeceakan ^w^<p>

Daaaaaann... bersediakah untuk memberikan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

v

v

v


End file.
